Darte
by Thiago Dante
Summary: Na verdade nao é sobre DMC, mas eu usei o nome Dante como um demônio... è sobre a saga de um meio demônio quando ele tem que mudar seu modo de vida porque o maldito Dante saiu do Mundo Baixo e voltou para a Terra.


**Capítulo 1**

Acordou. Tudo escuro em seu quarto. Não gostava disso, apesar de ser quem era. Apesar de ser o que era. A luz lhe agradava mais. Deixou o pensamento vagar um pouco e, espreguiçando-se, levantou. Foi até a janela e abriu-a, deixando a luz entrar, junto com o canto dos pássaros. Era uma bela manhã. Cerrou os olhos, acostumando-se com a claridade. A cabeça latejou um pouco. Virou e foi direto ao armário, abrindo as portas. Tudo estava ali. Tudo que achava necessário para continuar nesse mundo estava ali, naquele armário. Retirou uma longa caixa retangular lá de dentro. Abriu-a, e ali se encontrava uma espada embainhada e um cachecol vermelho escuro. Retirou a espada. Segurou-a com as duas mãos, esticou os braços e ficou ali, admirando aquela peça. Sorriu e colocou-a com cuidado sobre a cama. Em seguida, virou-se novamente para o armário e retirou algumas vestimentas, também depositando-as na cama. A mais pesada parecia ser a peça que cobria os ombros, uma peça de metal, sem adornos e bastante gasta. Colocou uma calça clara primeiro. Não chegava a ser branca, era bege, e também parecia gasta. Em seguida, colocou uma camisa com mangas longas, a qual estava nova e lisa, ao contrário das outras peças. Um detalhe da camisa era que, quando chegava em sua base, ela alongava-se até a canela, parecendo um espécie de avental. Mas não era em toda sua volta, apenas a cento e oitenta graus, a exata metade, indo da direção de seu umbigo até o centro da coluna. Depois, foi a vez da ombreira. Era uma peça única, que ia de um ombro ao outro e não caia sobre o peito, mas tocava levemente suas costas. Era colocada pela nuca por uma entrada que parecia feita sob medida, e agarrava-se ao corpo. Mesmo com a peça, sentia-se leve. Gostava de agilidade. Tinha que ser rápido e certeiro. Letal. Sentou-se na cama e pegou suas botas de couro, que estavam ao lado da mesma. Vestiu-as sem cerimônias e levantou-se, pegando as manoplas. Eram forradas com cota de malha na parte de cima. Enfiou as mãos nelas e abriu e fechou os dedos algumas vezes, até encaixarem-se devidamente. Pôs um cinto marrom, de couro e em seguida encaixou a bainha com a espada nele. Esse parecia o único propósito do cinto, segurar a espada. Ela chegava até a sua canela. Por último, voltou-se para a caixa e pegou o cachecol vermelho escuro. Era longo, velho e um pouco rasgado. Parecia o mais velho entre as vestimentas. Fitou o pano com um olhar saudoso, sentimental. Colocou lentamente em volta do pescoço, uma mão em cada ponta, e deu duas voltas, deixando uma parte cair no peito e outra nas costas. Olhou-se no espelho. Sentiu-se satisfeito. Estava pronto para caçar. Pronto para a morte.

Lembranças da última noite vinham à sua mente. Fora até a cabana ao sul da cidade, à beira de um penhasco. Era aonde sempre ia para tratar de negócios com Gatto. Gatto era um milionário ambicioso. Tinha em torno de cinqüenta anos, cabelos arrepiados e grisalhos, um corpo bem cuidado e exalava jovialidade, mas quando falava sabia equilibrar a simpatia e a severidade. Assim, conquistava o respeito e empatia dos outros. E também era subestimado. Uma grande vantagem. Por isso, nunca o culpavam. Nada do que falavam podia ser verdade. Quem acreditaria que aquele senhor tão carismático fosse um assassino? De fato, não era. Gatto tinha riquezas. Tinha poder. Para que matar, se tinha quem o fizesse? E era para isso que aquele homem de cachecol estava lá, conversando mais uma vez com ele. Para matar. Chegou antes do combinado, porém o velho já estava na cabana, com dois de seus guarda-costas. O que se encontrava à sua direita era alto e bastante musculoso. Estava sem camisa, sendo sua única proteção um pequeno amontoado de pele de urso, que cobria sua cintura e a parte de cima de suas coxas torneadas, botas de couro e um tapa-olho. Não tinha cabelo nenhum, e sua feição era de alguém que estava à beira de um ataque de cólera. Segurava com as duas mãos um grande machado de guerra, maior que Gatto, com a lâmina dupla muito bem cuidada. O guarda-costas da esquerda era magro, e usava uma roupa bem leve e toda negra, uma espécie de indumentária ninja. As únicas partes de metal que estavam à vista eram as caneleiras, que iam até o joelho. Estava com as mãos para trás e os braços dobrados, indicando que elas se encontravam na altura da cintura. Tinha cabelos grandes e negros, arrepiados para trás. Usava um tecido branco, um lenço que cobria sua boca e nariz, deixando apenas os funestos olhos daquele rosto pálido e sem expressão à mostra. Eles não tinham íris. Eram apenas globos brancos, com finíssimas veias negras dentro. Não se sabia para onde estava olhando. Definitivamente, uma pessoa medonha.

A cabana era velha e abandonada, de apenas um cômodo. Gatto estava num sofá de três lugares, e seus capangas em pé.

- Ah, meu melhor cliente, sempre pontual. – disse Gatto com um sorriso, assim que o homem alto de cachecol entrou. – Sinta-se à vontade. – estendeu a mão para uma cadeira vazia.

O homem não mexeu um músculo. Permaneceu perto da porta, olhando friamente para Gatto. Seus lisos cabelos, que tinham a cor de um prateado bem claro, escondiam seus olhos inexpressivos vez ou outra, pela ação da brisa noturna.

- Você é incorrigível. – brincou Gatto. – Vamos aos negócios. Um homem, cinco guardas. O miserável traz produtos de longe para revender a preços acessíveis em Roda. Minhas vendas caíram muito. Como eu posso lucrar com um tipo desses por aí? – fez uma pausa. – Todos mortos. Sem corpos. Ele está voltando de Meríbia com um carregamento nesse momento, pelo caminho das montanhas. Quero todo o lote. Pode ir.

O matador aproximou-se.

- O pagamento? – o homem de cachecol se expressou pela primeira vez desde que chegou, do jeito mais curto possível.

- No lugar de sempre. – Gatto respondeu.

Quando o matador aproximou-se da porta, Gatto disse, com uma expressão maliciosa:

- Sabe, esse homem é um padre. Sua velha mãe está tão doente, coitada. – O homem parou de costas e olhou por cima do ombro por uns segundos, como que para ver se o velho ainda tinha mais alguma coisa para falar, e então, saiu. Gatto gostava de testar até onde ia a determinação e frieza daquele assassino, o melhor que já tinha visto. Sempre se surpreendia.

- Heh. De fato, um demônio. – murmurou para seus guarda-costas. – A sensação que a presença dele passa é a de que pode cortar sua cabeça a qualquer minuto. Inevitável sentir-se aliviado quando ele se vai.

Acendeu um charuto, levantou-se e os três saíram da cabana.

Nuvens encobriam a lua, engrossando ainda mais a escuridão. Uma leve brisa fresca corria, balançando as árvores e entortando as flores, deixando a temperatura mais agradável. Chegava até a fazer um pouco de frio, mas foi um frio diferente que atingiu o padre Nicolo, um pouco longe daquela cabana, ao leste, nas montanhas que dividiam Meríbia de Roda, junto de seus protetores. Um frio que não se deteve ao encontrar sua batina marrom, subindo pela espinha e dando um nó em sua garganta. Benzeu-se. Ele sempre fora um homem justo e bondoso. Havia tido essa ótima idéia nos últimos dias, mas agora temia pela sua vida. Comprar roupas, prata, ouro e outros produtos e materiais de Meribia para revender em Roda. A cidade do porco milionário, Gatto. Ele sabia que aquele pecador não prestava. Cobrava absurdos por seus produtos. Mas isso iria acabar. Logo ele levaria aquele velho ao desespero, avacalhando seu negócio, dando uma oportunidade para os mais pobres. Quem sabe Gatto não saísse da cidade de uma vez por todas? Que ele controlava a cidade com sua enorme influência sobre o prefeito, todos sabiam. Mas ninguém tinha provas contra ele sobre o que alguns suspeitavam. As mortes daqueles que, coincidentemente, o atrapalhavam de alguma maneira. Nicolo tinha quase certeza de que fora Gatto o responsável. Mas o castigo divino viria. Nicolo era padre, e como tal, precisou arrumar um meio de ganhar dinheiro. Sempre fizera serviços gratuitos em sua igreja, dava bençãos, comida para os que tinham a rua como lar, abrigo para desesperados e outras coisas. Ajudava do jeito que podia. E agora, precisava de dinheiro. Sua mãe, com oitenta anos, já estava bastante doente e precisava de remédios e ervas caras. Precisava alimentá-la, e também a ele mesmo. Nicolo, aos seus vinte e seis anos, era baixo e franzino, com o cabelo curto penteado todo para frente. Se sentia fraco, pois sempre dividia suas refeições com mendigos, e assim não comia uma refeição decente há semanas. Estava no seu limite, mas seu medo lhe deixava acordado, e sua fé lhe dava forças. Medo da morte. De tudo ser em vão. Fé em Deus, fé que iria ser vitorioso, que ajudaria a cidade e expulsaria o velho maldito de lá. E essa doce ilusão se desmancharia diante de seus olhos.

Os cinco guarda-costas o serviam de graça. Admiravam a boa vontade daquele padre, que sempre dividia o pouco que tinha. Eram guerreiros que moravam em Roda e freqüentavam a igreja, e quando ouviram o ato de nobreza que Nicolo ia fazer, resolveram protegê-lo. Também desconfiavam de Gatto. Sabiam que o padre corria risco de vida, e decidiram que dariam as suas para que ele sucedesse. Estavam todos com cotas de malha que iam até as coxas, elmos com a fronte aberta, manoplas que protegiam todo o antebraço e botas de metal que iam até o joelho. Quatro deles andavam na frente do padre, conversando amenidades. Estavam armados com espadas curtas embainhadas, e um deles tinha um escudo de tamanho médio em uma das mãos. O último da esquerda segurava com as duas mãos um grande saco de lona nas costas, estufado, abarrotado de roupas, tecidos e minerais brutos. Outro ao seu lado empurrava uma espécie de caixa com pequenas rodas, cheia das mesmas coisas. Não tinham dinheiro para comprar uma carroça, então improvisaram. O guarda restante andava um pouco atrás dos quatro, ao lado de Nicolo. Era grande, robusto e tinha cabelos loiros. Uma cicatriz atravessava seu pescoço no lado direito, acima da clavícula até abaixo da orelha. Estava com a barba por fazer. Carregava uma espada bastarda apoiada no ombro esquerdo, e segurava a sua empunhadura com a mesma mão do ombro que a apoiava. Era uma espada bem grande, com um cabo bem desenhado. As vestimentas eram iguais às dos outros guardas, exceto pelo elmo. Era todo fechado, com uma pequena parte móvel, que continha frestas para os olhos. Estava carregando a peça embaixo do braço livre. Olhou para Nicolo, e reparou em seu semblante preocupado.

- Padre, por que voltar à noite? Estamos nos arriscando mais, não acha? – perguntou o guarda loiro, tentando puxar assunto.

- Não, Artur. – Nicolo respondeu. – Meríbia está sofrendo constantes ataques à luz do dia por piratas. Por isso conseguimos os produtos por preços tão baixos. Estão desesperados. Eu gostaria de ajudá-los, mas tenho coisas a fazer com urgência. Chegar vivo em Roda, por exemplo.

Artur sorriu. Nicolo estava muito nervoso, olhando para todos os cantos da montanha. Já tinham passado por toda a subida, e agora era só descer. Cada pio de coruja acelerava o coração. Às vezes, naquele silêncio sinistro, tudo que o padre escutava era o tilintar das armaduras e o bater das botas de metais contra o chão cheio de pedras. Agarrou a cruz que estava no cordão em volta de seu pescoço e começou a sussurrar uma oração. Suava frio. Artur olhou para ele de modo preocupado, ficando mais alerta. Nicolo tremia, e sua confiança começou a desabar. Estava clamando por salvação. Orando para que chegasse a salvo em Roda. E foi em meio a esses pensamentos que ele estacou, arregalou os olhos e viu. Em cima de uma pedra que saía do lado direiro da formação rochosa e ia até o meio da trilha estava a silhueta de um homem, ereto, com os braços abaixados e espada na mão. Pernas retas, apoiando o corpo em uma delas, como se estivesse relaxando, e um cachecol serpenteando enquanto o vento o açoitava. Artur estranhou quando o padre ficou para trás, e, virando-se para ver qual o problema, Nicolo estava com os olhos arregalados, apontando para cima com sua mão trêmula. Sua boca abria, mas não saíam palavras. O guarda-costas rapidamente seguiu a direção aonde o dedo indicava. Seu coração acelerou. Como ninguém o tinha visto? Um homem, em cima de uma meia ponte, quase em cima da trilha. O medo tomou conta de Artur. Só depois de alguns poucos segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade, foi capaz de reagir.

- Cuidado! – gritou, com todas as suas forças. Mas era tarde demais.

Ao sair da cabana, o assassino correu para as montanhas. Gatto era realmente impertinente. Às vezes falava essas coisas para tentar tornar o trabalho mais difícil. Um padre. Certamente meu lugar no inferno está reservado, pensou ele. Só queria terminar o trabalho dessa noite. Amanhã de manhã iria logo para Meríbia. Por que esses malditos piratas estavam atacando aquela pequena cidade portuária? Descobriria. Descobriria e acabaria com os desgraçados. Pelo menos quatro ataques por semana. Inadmissível.

Aquele era um assassino diferente. Sempre que o velho Gatto arrumava um serviço, ele fazia. Nunca questionava sobre as vítimas. E fazia questão de não saber nomes ou qualquer tipo de história delas. Não queria envolvimento pessoal. Tudo era apenas negócio. Tinha um motivo para isso, e nunca revelara a ninguém. Mas sabia que tinha de ser assim. Cruel. Caso contrário seria tudo em vão, todas as suas mortes. Mas, quando não estava a serviço de Gatto, era diferente. Agia com seu próprio bom senso e fazia o que achava que era certo. E na manhã seguinte, estaria em Meríbia para dar um jeito nos piratas imundos que estavam aterrorizando aquela cidade.

Continuou correndo como o vento, numa velocidade sobre-humana. Assim como sua força era. Assim como ele próprio era. Sobre-humano. Acelerou a corrida. O vento indo contra seu rosto lhe agradava, era quase um entorpecente. Trazia lembranças distantes. Lembranças de tempos que jamais voltariam Algumas doces, outras amargas. Saindo de seu devaneio, fixou-se no objetivo. Um padre, cinco guardas. Não precisaria da foto do homem. Quantos padres com cinco cães de guarda subiriam aquelas montanhas a essa hora? Nenhum que ele conhecesse. Nenhum que tivesse juízo. Seria rápido, sem dor, sem sofrimento. Pulou facilmente algumas rochas que estavam bloqueando o caminho e prosseguiu. Parou para se orientar em cima de uma meia ponte de pedra, que saia do lado direito da montanha e ia até o meio da trilha. Havia várias formações iguais. Olhou para cima. A lua foi aos poucos sendo encoberta por nuvens grossas. Os céus fecharam os olhos para aquele crime, mais um na lista do assassino de cachecol. Respirou pesadamente, e decidiu esperar pela vítima e seu séqüito ali mesmo.

Não demorou muito. Já podia ver as sombras dos homens. Quatro vindo na frente, e mais dois atrás. Gatto estava sempre correto a respeito de suas informações. Eram seis. E por isso o assassino também acreditava que a vítima era da igreja e tinha uma mãe idosa e doente. Espantou os pensamentos da cabeça. Concentrou-se no bando. O padre era certamente o único que não tinha uma armadura reluzente. Foram se aproximando. Já podia vê-los melhor. O padre estava nervoso, tremendo, olhando para todos os cantos, como se soubesse do destino que o aguardava. Ele apertou firme um cordão, provavelmente uma cruz, e sua boca começou a se mexer. Devia estar rezando. Pobre homem. O matador não acreditava em Deus. Acreditava no inferno, pois já o conhecera. Já tinha visto demônios, mas nunca anjos. Nunca presenciou um milagre. Achava inútil essa fé cega dos padres e homens religiosos. Todos ignorantes. Só tinha fé em si mesmo e em sua lâmina. Em sua antiga espada, Exodus. Sacou-a. Olhando para ela, viu toda sua história de novo. A espada do inferno. A espada que o demônio deixou para trás. Quanto sangue essa espada ancestral já derramou? Quanta carne e ossos já cortou? Impossível saber. Mutilara inúmeros homens, mulheres, crianças e demônios. Podia ver a maldição saindo dela, quase palpável. Exalava perigo. Não era qualquer um que tinha o necessário para empunhá-la, disso tinha certeza. Sorriu com o canto da boca e olhou para frente. O vento tinha trazido o cheiro do medo para suas narinas. Hora de agir. Os quatro protetores que estavam adiantados riam e conversavam entre si. Amadores. Andavam sem preocupação alguma, sem vigília. Olhou para o padre. Já o tinha percebido, estava pálido, apontando em sua direção. Olhou para baixo, e o quarteto estava praticamente rente a ele. Tornou a olhar o padre. Agora o quinto guarda, ao seu lado, também já havia se dado conta da imprudência dos amigos. Pagariam caro por isso.

O assassino agachou-se e pegou impulso para um pulo alto, no mesmo momento em que o guarda sem capacete gritou. Ergueu a espada atrás do corpo com as duas mãos, envergando-se e, descendo de seu salto, traçou um corte na vertical, caindo em frente ao guarda com o saco de lona nas costas, com sua espada no chão, levantando poeira. Estava agachado, e por um segundo, parecia ter errado o corte. Mas apenas para os que não conheciam aquele exímio matador. O corpo do guarda dividiu-se ao meio, do crânio até o reto, e cada parte despencou para um lado. O sangue maculou o ambiente, escorrendo sem parar do corpo decepado. O saco com o lote caiu, intacto. Olhou para o lado e, ainda agachado, fitou os olhos arregalados do protetor seguinte, que empurrava a caixa. Sem reação. Parecia não crer naquilo tudo. Levantou-se rapidamente, e segurando a espada com apenas uma mão, descreveu um arco da direita para a esquerda, decapitando o infeliz. Quando a cabeça esguichante parou de rolar e o corpo lentamente caiu de joelhos, para depois deitar-se para sempre, os outros pareceram sair daquele estado de letargia. Sacaram as espadas, e o guarda-costas loiro colocou o capacete e empunhou a longa espada com as duas mãos. O padre olhava incrédulo. O próximo guarda gritou e tentou cortar o tronco do assassino, que se desviou para o lado com leveza e facilidade. Seu rosto não demonstrava nenhuma expressão quando enfiou a espada entre as costelas do atacante, em um contra-ataque rápido. A ponta da lâmina saiu pelo ombro oposto da perfuração, e os olhos do guarda perderam o brilho e a vida depois dele soltar um urro abafado. Sangue escorria pelo buraco e pingava pela mão do assassino. Retirou a espada velozmente, deixando o corpo sucumbir, inanimado. Os guardas restantes se juntaram na frente do padre, e o que estava com o escudo havia erguido a peça. O assassino correu para a frente, e o protetor com a espada bastarda traçou um corte inclinado, rápido para aquele tipo de arma. Mas não rápido o bastante. O homem de cachecol rolou para o lado contrário ao corte com agilidade impressionante, e sem dar tempo de reação, ergueu-se e levantou a espada para o alto, produzindo um retinir agudo. Os braços do agressor foram ceifados um pouco antes do cotovelo, ambos caindo ainda com a espada empunhada. O que restou de seus braços pareciam jatos de sangue, manchando toda a roupa do assassino, o que o fez lembrar: sem dor, sem sofrimento. Antes que o guarda loiro pudesse sentir qualquer dor, ele enfiou a espada em sua garganta, segurando-a com as duas mãos, enfiando quase até o cabo. A parte do elmo que protegia o pescoço foi quebrada sem esforço. No mesmo momento, com o canto do olho, o assassino viu que o guarda ao lado levantou a espada e ia atacá-lo. Deixou a espada no corpo do moribundo, que caiu de joelhos e deitou de costas, com as pernas dobradas, engasgando com seu próprio sangue, tentando puxar ar para os pulmões, e virou uma cambalhota para trás, encostando apenas a mão esquerda no chão e caindo em pé a uma distância segura, evitando o ataque mortal do guarda-costas com o escudo. Admitiu que cometera um erro bobo, arriscando sua pele. Mas não morreria tão facilmente, não até fazer tudo que pretendia nessa vida. Antes que o guarda pudesse se preparar para um novo ataque, correu em sua direção, pisou em sua coxa esquerda suavemente arqueada e pulou para cima, deixando a cabeça dele entre seus joelhos. Prendeu-a firmemente e girou o próprio corpo. Ouviu um estalo, e a cabeça agora se encontrava virada até um pouco atrás do ombro. Desceu para o chão e deixou o corpo com a cabeça pendendo tombar. Chegou perto do cadáver loiro e pisou em seu peito, retirando em seguida a Exodus ensangüentada de seu pescoço. Só restava o padre, que não mexeu um músculo durante toda a carnificina.

Nicolo estava horrorizado. Assistiu à todo aquele espetáculo sangrento imóvel, sem nem mesmo piscar. Quem era esse demônio? O maldito não tinha mudado a expressão facial um segundo sequer. Quando ele enfiou aquela espada maligna no pescoço de Artur, por pouco ela não penetra na sua própria pele, do outro lado do corpo do companheiro de viagem. E agora, estava vindo pra cima dele! Quando olhou no fundo daqueles olhos castanho-escuros, não conseguiu conter a urina. Era como olhar para um fantasma. Um fantasma esguio, com cabelos de prata revoltos num rosto amaldiçoado. Ele havia matado os cinco homens num piscar de olhos!

- Deus…- murmurou o padre. – Por quê?

- Você sabe o porquê. – Sua voz era serena, mas não deixava de haver impacto.

- O que você tem a ver com Gatto?

- Negócios. Nada pessoal.

Nicolo desatou-se em lágrimas. Como ele podia dizer uma coisa dessas?

- Pecador! Maldito pecador! – gritou.

- Não, padre. Eu sou o pecado.

Nicolo viu, com os olhos embaçados, quando o assassino levantou o braço direito, munido da espada, e varou o ar em direção à sua cabeça. Tudo escuro. Não houve dor. Não houve sofrimento. Estava acabado.

O assassino enterrou todos os corpos e equipamentos dos mortos perto dali. Então, colocou o saco de lona em cima da caixa com rodas e voltou para a cabana. Foi uma longa viagem de volta, e quando chegou, deixou todo o lote lá. Saiu da cabana e andou uns cem metros para o oeste, seguindo o penhasco. Chegou em um tipo de túmulo. Havia uma lápide de mármore, com algumas rachaduras. Ajoelhou-se em frente à ela e começou a cavar. Logo cutucou alguma coisa. Cavou pelos lados, e conseguiu ver. Era uma caixa de madeira. Retirou-a do buraco e abriu a tampa. Ouro. O pagamento. Colocou a terra de volta e seguiu para a cidade de Roda. Estava vazia, apenas com alguns mendigos e escassos transeuntes nas ruas. Tinha destino certo. A igreja de Nicolo. Chegou na porta da construção e olhou para o alto, para a cruz. Fitou-a por alguns segundos. Era assim que tinha que ser. Infelizmente, seu destino não lhe deixara escolha. Olhou para baixo, pegou a caixa de madeira e colocou-a na porta da igreja. Virou-se e foi embora, sem olhar para trás. Jamais fraquejava. Esse era o demônio frio, assassino e implacável. E também era o mortal justo, decidido e compassivo. Esse era Darte. Coração de humano, sangue de demônio.

Saindo do flashback, ele saiu do quarto e foi para a sala. Sua casa era bem pequena, contando apenas com esses dois cômodos e mais um banheiro. A sala era um arsenal improvisado. Diversos tipos de arcos, machados, espadas, lanças, armaduras de couro, placas, cobre, incontáveis tipos de flechas, venenos e adagas, tudo pendurado nas paredes, sobre móveis ou espalhados pelo chão. Mas tudo que usava agora era a Exodus, por uma questão de orgulho, uma questão de honra. Passou direto pela sala e saiu. Sua casa era simples, apesar de todo o dinheiro que ganhava com Gatto. Toda de madeira, incluindo o piso. Ficava à um quilômetro de Roda, ao leste, próxima às montanhas que levavam à Meríbia, e era para lá que estava indo agora. Ver quem eram os tais piratas que saqueavam a cidade e pilhavam seus bens. Colocaria um fim nisso. Começou a correr, inclinando o corpo para frente e deixando os braços para trás, esvoaçantes como seu cachecol. Sentiu um pressentimento ruim. Seu instinto de demônio aflorava. Havia algo de errado naquela cidade, algo maligno, talvez perigoso até mesmo para ele. Estremeceu, e por um segundo, a dúvida pareceu assolar sua mente. O que o aguardava em Meríbia? Aumentou a velocidade. Seu coração batia rapidamente. Há quanto tempo não se sentia assim? Anos. No meio do caminho já podia ver cortinas de fumaça negra e espessa inundando o céu claro. Hora de acabar com os covardes.

Chegou no topo de um morro onde a vista para Meríbia era clara e completa, e então assistiu ao ataque, se controlando. Era sempre assim. Tinha que esperar o momento certo, o momento em que seu sangue infernal corresse de maneira abrupta no corpo, exigindo matança. Exigindo fúria. E ele esperou. Ficou olhando aquele navio aportado, com um estranho desenho nas velas: um crânio barbudo usando uma bandana branca, com runas escritas nela. Havia um pequeno barco vazio ao lado, com uma vela apenas. Tornou a olhar para a cidade. Os piratas pareciam saber extamente o que fazer. Estavam vestidos com trapos velhos, todos armados com cimitarras, e alguns usavam bandanas pretas. Usavam brincos, tinham dentes sujos e cicatrizes por todo o corpo. Derrubavam com pontapés as portas e matavam todos dentro. Os homens sempre eram mortos, mas as mulheres e crianças não, a não ser as que revidavam. Esse parecia ser o último ataque, completamente devastador. Mataram muitos, começaram o saque e atearam fogo em tudo. Tudo era vasculhado, telhados eram arrancados, poços explorados e pisos investigados. A cidadela encheu-se de gritos, pois a maioria das mulheres e crianças ainda viviam, e seu sofrimento estava apenas começando. As mulheres mais jovens foram rapidamente estupradas pelos malditos. O sangue de Darte fervilhava. Uma mulher berrava querendo abraçar seu filho que chorava, mas um pirata a socou até que ela se calasse. Levou-a para a areia, e mais piratas chegaram, deitando-na lá mesmo. Levantaram sua saia e ela chorou, inconsolável. Darte tremia. Seus olhos brilharam vermelhos, e rapidamente voltaram ao castanho-escuro. Franziu o cenho. Era hora.

Correu descontrolado, sacando a espada no meio da disparada. Desceu o morro sem se preocupar com o caminho, respirando rapidamente, com uma expressão que claramente denotava fúria. Quando aproximou-se dos quatro que estavam com a mulher, eles pararam, com as calças e bermudas arriadas, e olharam para ele. Foi rápido. Darte chegou e passou a espada no pescoço do primeiro, num movimento de baixo para cima, fazendo a cabeça do bandido voar cinco metros para o alto. Ele achou o tempo mais lento, apesar de seus movimentos continuarem ágeis e precisos. Devia estar delirando, pois não conseguia pensar direito quando o demônio em seu sangue acordava. Antes da cabeça decepada bater no chão, ele perfurou o peito de um outro pirata e fez força, empurrando a espada até o cabo e arrastando o corpo até perfurar um segundo desgraçado, também no peito. Girou o corpo lateralmente, fazendo os dois se contorcerem de dor, cuspindo sangue. Retirou a espada em um só movimento e cortou a perna esquerda do bandido da frente, na altura da coxa. Ele e o de trás caíram gemendo. O pirata que restou tentou, atrapalhadamente, pegar a cimitarra que estava no chão enquanto procurava levantar as calças do tornozelo. Darte segurou a Exodus com as duas mãos e cortou-o lateralmente, do ombro direito até a cintura esquerda, mutilando o seu tronco. A areia ficou banhada de sangue, e a mulher estuprada estava em estado de choque, choramingando. Darte lhe dirigiu o olhar rapidamente e partiu para seu extermínio. Aquilo não era um combate, pois ele não dava chance de revide. Era apenas ele matando, cortando e causando dor. Depois de matar mais quinze piratas, sem nenhum arranhão sequer, rasgando e mutilando como se seus corpos não tivessem consistência, eles perceberam que não tinham chance contra aquele demônio e começaram a se retirar para o navio, gritando, derrubando os que estavam em sua frente. Darte foi atrás e matou os que conseguiu alcançar, até ter uma visão que o fez parar, vacilante. Piscou e olhou de novo para aquele homem parado na areia, vestido com pompa, de chapéu e um tipo de sobretudo de almirantes, em frente ao navio. Sua cabeça doeu. Ele conhecia o desgraçado de algum lugar. Enquanto tentava reconhecer aquela figura, ele se aproximava, até que ficou claro. As lembranças vieram à tona, e sua cabeça começou a incomodar mais. Era Baltazar!

- Ora, ora, vejo que ainda se lembra de mim, Darte. – disse o pirata.

- E como esqueceria de uma cria dos infernos?

Baltazar gargalhou.

- Continua engraçado, garoto. Engraçado e petulante. – Baltazar perdeu a fisionomia risonha e deu lugar à um semblante sério. Aparentava ter cerca de cinqüenta anos, cultivava uma barba grande e cinzenta e tinha um corpo volumoso, gordo. Um olho ficava mais aberto que o outro, e não parecia ser um aspecto voluntário. Mantinha as mãos para trás, juntas. Não tinha uma aparência ameaçadora, mas sua presença estava deixando Darte perturbado, e o pirata pôde ver isso quando a mão dele, que empunhava a espada, começou a tremer.

- Não se preocupe. Só vim lhe trazer notícias. – Baltazar prosseguiu, com sua voz rouca. – Até que foi fácil te achar, garoto. Eu sabia que continuava o mesmo justiceiro de quarenta anos atrás. Sabia que viria.

Darte estava suando. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir! O que estava havendo? Que dor era aquela? E, acima de tudo, o que queria esse filho de uma vaca?

- Tudo será explicado, garoto. Não perca tempo tentando adivinhar. Agora, ouça com atençao. – Baltazar fez uma pausa e respirou pesadamente, suas feiçoes ficaram ainda mais sérias. – O portal foi aberto.

Darte arregalou os olhos. Do que ele estava falando? O portal do inferno, aberto? Impossível.

- Nada é impossível, moleque. O portal foi aberto, e ele saiu.

Não podia ser. Por que aquele cão podia ler seus pensamentos? Darte caiu de joelhos e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos, deixando a Exodus ir ao chão. Ele saiu? Baltazar só podia estar se referindo ao portador de sua atual espada.

- Sim, Dante vive.

Tudo foi em vão. Se havia um motivo para Darte trabalhar para Gatto, era para morrer e seguir direto para o inferno, podendo assim acabar de uma vez por todas com Dante. Mas não seria tão fácil. De alguma maneira, o portal fora aberto, e Dante vivia. Agora teria de achá-lo e mandá-lo de volta para o inferno, o lar daquele demônio. A dor em sua cabeça foi aliviando. Levantou-se, com a espada mais uma vez em sua mão.

- O que fez em minha cabeça? – perguntou.

- Estava lendo seus pensamentos, garoto. Queria ver suas intenções, mas parece que elas não mudaram durante todo esse tempo. Escute, Dante é uma ameaça para mim, assim como é para você e todo o mundo. Ele está se fortalecendo, Darte, e isso é péssimo. Não pense que vou te dar mais ajuda do que essa, pois você sabe que isso não é meu problema. Voce sabe do nosso passado. Está vendo aquele barco ali? – Baltazar apontou para a pequena embarcação de uma vela, ao lado de seu navio. – É seu. Dante está nas terras do leste, moleque.

Darte sabia o quão velhaco Baltazar era. Ele e Dante eram da mesma laia, e a força dos dois sempre fora semelhante. Alguma coisa estava errada.

- Como leu meus pensamentos, maldito? E o que teme? Dante? Você o mandou para o inferno uma vez, mande de novo.

- As coisas mudaram, fedelho. O destino é irônico, lembre-se disso sempre.

- Todos têm apenas um destino. – Darte recuperou sua fisionomia serena, e Baltazar gargalhou.

- Você ainda pensará diferente. O motivo que venho ao seu encontro é que não posso mais combater Dante. Olhe.

Baltazar retirou seu chapéu de abas dobradas para cima, deixando à mostra uma bandana branca, com runas vermelhas escritas por toda sua volta, de maneira geométrica. Darte reconheceu na hora aquela peça, e arregalou os olhos mais uma vez. Como não reconheceu aquilo no desenho da vela? As surpresas pareciam não ter fim. O pirata estava com um Artefato! Os Artefatos eram equipamentos, líquidos, qualquer tipo de objeto que pudesse se agarrar ao copo humano. Eram uma benção-maldição. Concediam poderes incríveis para o usuário, e também lhe davam um ponto fraco, tiravam alguma coisa em troca. Eles jamais podem ser retirados, a não ser que o membro onde se encontrem for decepado. São objetos extremamente raros, e como são criados é um mistério, assim como seus dons.

- Estava desesperado, não é mesmo… - Darte falou, finalmente, se recompondo.

- Isso não vem ao caso. O que importa, fedelho, é que eu ganhei o dom de ler e controlar a mente das pessoas. E o preço por isso foi…- Baltazar fez uma pausa e seu olhar ficou distante. – Foi ser vulnerável à tudo que não seja humano. Até animais, garoto. E você, como meio-demônio, também me enfraquece. Apesar de conseguir ler sua mente, não consigo controlá-lo. Se deixo você se aproximar, eu corro risco de vida. Em uma luta mano a mano, eu não ganho de uma vaca. Esse foi o preço que paguei.

Darte agora compreendia. Baltazar seria facilmente vencido por Dante desse jeito, e precisava de ajuda. Uma ajuda que Darte nunca concordaria em dar, não fossem seus próprios interesses. Mas Dante era um demônio viciado no mal. Não seria fácil mandá-lo para o mundo das trevas uma segunda vez. Treinamento seria necessário. Mas antes de começar sua jornada incerta, resolveria as contas com Gatto. Sabia que esse dia chegaria, o dia em que aquele velho milionário não seria mais útil. Não podia deixá-lo continuar com seu império de terror em Roda. Acabaria com a raça do maldito.

- Dante será enviado de volta para onde pertence. – Darte falou, calmamente. - Mas não irei agora. Gatto deve morrer.

Baltazar resmungou.

- Faça como quiser.

E então, o capitão virou-se e subiu em seu navio, junto com os piratas que conseguiram sobreviver à fúria de Darte.

- Da próxima vez que te encontrar, seguirá o mesmo caminho de Dante. Ninguém precisa destruir uma cidade para dar uma notícia.

Baltazar gargalhou, bem alto.

- Não pense que será tão fácil, fedelho. Sua cabeça irá latejar um pouco. Boa sorte.

O navio partiu, e Darte o observou por uns instantes. E então, correu para Roda. Acabaria de uma vez por todas com Gatto, e então arrumaria um jeito de derrotar Dante, o demônio renascido.


End file.
